


Hide and Seek

by Fuckedupbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Rape, Torture, non-con, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckedupbabe/pseuds/Fuckedupbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean rapes reader, but when he becomes human again, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE CAREFUL READING THIS FIC! I was requested to include the scene of the rape, but I couldn't really do it. I tried to the best of my ability. PLEASE take heed and don't read if you will be triggered! <3

It’s been about four days since Dean has become a demon. Four days since my best friend hasn’t been himself. But Sam and I were determined to get him back to human. We just had to figure out how.  
He’d been locked up in the dungeon for those four days while we tried to figure out the cure for this damned Mark of Cain. In the mean time, Sam had the idea to turn Dean back to human with blood blessed by a priest. So far, all was going well.  
Until, of course, it wasn’t. Now, we had a demon Dean on the loose. The worst part? Sam wasn’t even around. He went out a few hours ago to get more blood.  
Dean and I were playing a life-threatening game of hide-and-seek. I would hear his footsteps and quietly tiptoe around the corner so he wouldn’t get a chance to catch me. Only, his footsteps stopped for quite some time now, and I was trapped against one wall by a corner. I took in a breath to prepare myself for turning the corner, and peered my head around. I stepped over and released my breath. One more corner and I would be in the hall of where my room was. I could run for my room, grab my cellphone, and call Sam to warn him about Dean.  
I followed the same routine for every corner I’ve passed so far. Took in a breath, and prepared myself for the worst. Only, just as I took in the breath, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with Dean, eyes as black as night. I turned around to run, but he grabbed my wrist, bringing me back to him.  
“Now, now (y/n). What’s the hurry?” His smirk was ever so cocky and I just wished that Dean were Dean again. “I want to play a little game,” he continued, pulling out a knife from his belt. He dragged me to the dungeon and tied me to the chair. He held the knife to my leg and pushed it, piercing my flesh. I yelled in agony, and he only repeated this cycle for another three times. “Let’s get this over with, shall we? You’re going to tell me where Sam went, and you’re going to help me find him and kill him. Then, I’ll have the pleasure of killing you. Understood?” I kept my disgusted gaze on him. He stabbed me again. “Understood?!”  
“You know that no amount of torture would ever get me to reveal where Sam is. You might as well kill me, now.”  
“You’re right. You’re way too stubborn to tell me anything that could put your friend in danger. But, I have another torture method. One that I like much better than this one.” I prepared myself for the worst…or what I thought was the worst. I definitely was not prepared for what he was actually planning on doing because, the next thing I know, I’m on the floor with Dean on top of me. It all happened so quickly. He began unbuckling my jeans, kissing me, touching me in places. I kicked and screamed, but he was so much stronger than me.  
“Dean, please.” I was crying hysterically, by this point. “I know this isn’t you. Please. You can stop this. Just stop it. Stop it!”  
“Oh, sweetheart. I AM Dean. New and improved.” He lifted my shirt and began unclothing himself. I kept yelling. I kept fighting. I kept doing anything in my power, in hopes that Sam would come back soon and I would have stalled enough for him to get Dean off of me. But it didn’t work. All of my thrashing around only resulted in a strong blow to my head, causing me to go lightheaded. All of the strength left my body, and I was left lying on the ground with Dean taking advantage of me, violating me. My violent cries eventually turned into quiet sobs, as I knew that I have lost. Dean completely dominated me. It felt like hours until he finished and got away from me. “Now, care to share where Sam is? We can always go another round, if you’re not up for telling me, quite yet.” I could only sob some more. The flow of the tears continued for ages. I curled into a ball, still unclothed, and cried. “I could keep this up all day. It’s up to you.” That’s when I heard the bunker door swing open. “Oh, looks like he’s here. This day just keeps getting better.”  
“(y/n)?” Sam called out for me, not knowing where I was.  
“She’s over here, Sammy.” Dean responded for me, probably anxious to see the hurt on his little brothers face after realizing what he has done to me.  
Sam immediately dropped his things and ran over to where he heard Dean. He expected the worst, but even this was too much for him. As soon as he reached us, he stopped in his tracks. He uttered my name and immediately charged at Dean. Swings were delivered between the two siblings until Sam finally managed to knock Dean to the ground. He kept landing blows to his face, eventually causing Dean to black out. Sam quickly stood from his brother and helped me get dressed and into my room. I stayed in my bed for a mere matter of minutes before I fell into a deep sleep filled with many night terrors.  
It’s been about two weeks since the whole ordeal happened, and today, we’ve finally managed to get Dean back, even if it was just temporarily. But he was human, and he was Dean. As excited as I was to have one of my two best friends back to normal, it was not enough to get me to leave my room. I’ve been stuck in there ever since that night, only eating or drinking when Sam brought me food.  
Just a few minutes ago, Sam barged into my room with the good news. I’ve never seen him so happy or relieved before. I was glad that he was happy. I just don’t think that I reacted the way he expected me to. I replied with a slight smile and a ‘nice job.’ He sat down beside me on my bed and tried talking to me. I think he gave up after a while of me just staring into space. He walked out of my room and left me on my own.  
Moments later, there was another knock on my bedroom door. I was still laying in bed with my back to the door. I heard it open slightly, and then I heard Dean. “Hey (y/n).” I jumped to sit up and curled into fetal position. I looked at Dean and saw the pain on his face. He knew what he had done. I saw the regret and grief littering his expression. But it was all masked by the charcoal black eyes and unregretful malice that I saw that last time I ever looked at him. He closed the door behind him and grabbed the chair by my desk to sit. He looked at me and took in a deep breath. “It’s me,” he said with a slight, pained smile. I just stared at him. “So, uh, you gonna say anything?”  
A million things were running through my mind. I didn’t know what to say, exactly. I just let my mouth move and let whatever I said, flow past my lips. I was expecting some witty remark about how he’s back and how wonderful it was to see the green instead of the black, as I deal with pain best through humor. However, I was pleasantly surprised when sobs escaped my lips. Dean came over and tried hugging me, causing me to wince. Two weeks later, and still, nobody could touch me.  
“(y/n), I’m so sorry.” I shook my head and continued crying. “You know that I would never in my right mind do that to you. You’re family. Family doesn’t do that to one another. But I WASN’T in my right mind. I couldn’t control it. And I’m so, so sorry.” He tried laying a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, but nothing was helping. He eventually stood up and walked out of my room. I heard a crash from outside my door and Dean yelling. I felt awful. I knew it wasn’t him. I knew he never would have done anything to harm me if he was Dean…normal Dean. But he wasn’t.  
Seconds later, my door opened again and Dean came in with a bloody hand and a bottle of whisky with two cups. He waited until my cries died down until he offered me a drink. He poured the liquor into the two cups, but I grabbed the bottle and instantly began drinking. “Hey, hey. Slow down there,” Dean warned me, slightly chuckling. He was testing the waters with how I would react to him, now. I ignored his warnings and drank some more. “Well, I guess there’s the (y/n) I know.” I smiled slightly, and he took a sip from his cup.  
“I know.”  
“You know what,” he questioned me.  
“I know that you couldn’t control it. I know, and I’m sorry that I’m scared of you, now.”  
“You don’t have to be sorry, (y/n). I understand. I clearly don’t want you scared of me, but it’s only reasonable that you are. I just want you to know that if I could have stopped it, I would have. I swear I would have.”  
I looked up at him and finally saw him for the first time since that night, and slowly moved to hug him. I didn’t know how I would react, but if I was going to start, it had to be soon.  
“Just please know that I love you. Like I said, you’re family. You’re mine and Sammy’s sister. We care about you more than anything. Okay?”  
“Thank you.” I laid my head on his shoulder, slowly sipping on the bottle of whiskey, until I fell asleep. I was still woken by my night terrors, and the first few times that I woke up to Dean, I began panicking. Finally, though, I woke up and felt comforted by Dean. He helped me through it, and I couldn’t be any more thankful.


End file.
